As computer memory storage and data bandwidth increase, so does the amount and complexity of data that businesses manage daily. Large-scale distributed storage systems, such as data centers, typically run many business operations. A datacenter, which also may be referred to as a server room, is a centralized repository, either physical or virtual, for the storage, management, and dissemination of data pertaining to one or more businesses. A distributed storage system may be coupled to client computers interconnected by one or more networks. If any portion of the distributed storage system has poor performance, company operations may be impaired. A distributed storage system therefore maintains high standards for data availability and high-performance functionality. Since distributed storage systems can include large amounts of sensitive information, data encryption may be used to protect the system from data breach, which can increase complexity and impact performance.